Snowed In
by JR-Boone
Summary: The worst blizzard in State has blown in, prompting Santana Lopez to white-knight it to her girlfriend's house.  One-shot written for Purrpickle after she nailed the Hidden Easter Egg in the second chapter of Falling Stars.


Fic: Snowed In  
>Author: JR Boone<br>Rating: M because this is some seriously fluffy smut.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.<strong><br>A/N: One-shot written for Purrpickle after she nailed the Hidden Easter Egg in the second chapter of Falling Stars.**

* * *

><p>"Santana no! Get fucking back here right now!" Noah Puckerman yelled as he stumbled out his front door. From her spot Santana just laughed hard as the boy wearing only boxers and a wife beater shivered violently in the freezing cold, snow whipping around his body and becoming stuck to his Mohawk.<p>

Smirking victoriously she smiled as the machine began to purr underneath her body. Puck's eyes went large and he lunged off of the porch, yelping when his feet sunk down into three feet of icy snow. "No Santana!" he screamed out as she struggled to make his way towards her.

"See ya later Pucky," Santana yelled over her shoulder before she started cackling maniacally and gripped the right handlebar, shooting the brand new snow mobile out of the boy's yard like a rocket.

"You're dead to me Lopez! You here me? DEAD!" He screamed as a mountain of snow flew up into his face, knocking him backwards onto his ass, instantly soaking his body. Santana just roared victoriously as the furious boy disappeared behind her.

Okay…probably not the best place to start. Let's rewind this shit.

Santana Lopez's greatest asset (or biggest character flaw depending on who you ask) was the fact that she was constantly carrying around an imaginary filing cabinet in her brain. Inside of the cabinet were files on every single person that Santana Lopez had ever come across. She observed everyone constantly, be it Quinn Fabray or the nameless barista at Starbucks.

She made mental notes of everything they did. Every little fact was put away for later examination. Every weakness and strength was studied with sharp brown eyes to be considered and pulled apart.

It was what allowed the girl to easily cut down her enemies with only a few well placed words or carefully thought out actions. Some examples of her using these files for her own amusement and gain being when Frankenteen and Tubbers had started doing the dirty again, or when she made note that Karovsky was about as straight as Elton John, or perhaps the fact that Samcedes were clearly getting it on (although that one she was holding onto right now).

Her power of observance was her deadliest weapon, but everyone was pleasantly surprised and more than a little thankful when she had finally began to put it to a better use. These days when those hawk-like eyes were trained upon someone it was usually Rachel Berry, and they weren't searching the girl for weaknesses but instead for the cues she needed to win the Diva's heart.

After a series of comical events Santana and Rachel had entered Senior year dating much to the surprise of the general population to McKinley High. At first there had been the expected uproar of damnation and outrage, but that had stemmed off after less than a month when the school realized that as long as the two were with each other they became instantly easier to handle.

When Santana was around Rachel she didn't have the time or even the inclination to cause devastation everywhere she went because she was to busy focusing on her girlfriend. And vice-versa when Rachel was with Santana she was too busy being wrapped up in the Latina's arms to drive everyone crazy. That's not to say Santana still wasn't crazy and Rachel still wasn't an annoying Diva, but as long as they were together then everyone experienced only twenty-five percent of these unfavorable personality traits. There had even been a day when Santana had fucked up and hurt the Diva's feelings that resulted in nearly the entire school backing Santana up on vocals as she serenaded the girl with Pink's song Please Don't Leave Me in the middle of the Quad.

But yes, now Santana observed Rachel. She took note of every little thing the diva did. She knew her likes and her dislikes, she understood the girl's moods, and she paid attention to every word that came out of her mouth.

So when she woke up that winter afternoon around one p.m. and realized that the impending blizzard had knocked out her power she knew that her girlfriend was not going to have a good day, because Rachel Berry had a schedule for every aspect of her life. Every day was meticulously planned by the girl and anytime that her plan was disrupted it caused major stress and unhappiness, and if she hadn't received a panicked phone call yet it meant that the girl was still asleep…NO BUENO.

Santana knew that every morning whether it was a school day or not Rachel woke up at six a.m. to the sound of some gaudy inspirational song blaring from her IHome. The Diva would then hop out of bed and spend an hour on her elliptical machine getting ready for the day ahead. After a quick shower and a healthy breakfast the girl would either go to school early and practice vocals or if it was a weekend or break she would head off for one of them many vocal and dance lessons she attended.

Santana groaned at the light coming in through the window and quickly dug around on her side table for her cellphone. As soon as she had in it in her hand she punched in the girl's number and winced prematurely at the tired sound of Rachel's voice.

"Santana?" Rachel asked yawning, undoubtedly from underneath a mountain of blankets.

"Hey baby," Santana said gently.

"Why are you calling so early? My alarm hasn't even gone off yet," Rachel sleepily.

"Yah about that Babe…the electricity is out," Santana said, bracing herself for an explosion.

Rachel did not disappoint. "Oh my god! What time is it? Oh my god it's already one p.m.! I missed my morning vocal lessons! I was supposed to be at my dance class over half an hour ago! Oh god Santana my elliptical isn't working! How am I supposed to do my workout without my elliptical?"

"Baby, baby calm down!" Santana yelled trying to be heard through the girl's rambling and the sound of Rachel clambering down the stairs.

"I'm out of soy milk! I need that to get my proper nutrition so I can adequately perform today!" Rachel continued ranting, completely oblivious to her girlfriend.

Santana's eyes went big at the sound or Rachel's voice becoming more and more harsh until the girl on the other end began to cry. "Rachel!" She yelled, finally stunning the girl into silence.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said on the other end, clearly trying to hold back tears.

"It's okay Baby. Just calm down. Yes you have missed breakfast but it's already lunch time so go ahead and eat your salad and fruit. Afterwards you can go to your dance class and explain that you're very sorry for being late. I'm sure Madame Dowlery will understand," Santana said, fighting to keep the amusement out of her voice and instead come across soothingly.

"I guess I could do that," Rachel whimpered.

"Of course you can Rach. And later on in the week we'll call your vocal teacher and just reschedule your lessons so you're not behind," Santana said smiling triumphantly as Rachel's breathing began to even out.

"You're the best girlfriend ever," Rachel said softly.

"I know I am Babe. Now go on and get back on schedule okay," Santana said just as softly.

"Alright Tana. I'll talk to you later," Rachel said happily.

"I'll talk to you later baby," Santana said hanging up the phone, leaving out the _I love you _neither of them had been able to say yet.

Smiling smugly Santana leant back in the bed and pulled over a book she had been rereading (yes it was Harry Potter and anyone who had anything so say about it could shut the fuck right up). Happily she sighed to herself and patted herself on the back for avoiding a major crisis less than five minutes after waking up, content in the knowledge that Rachel's day had been saved.

But ya…it totally wasn't.

Less than an hour later Rachel had called her in another panic, ranting that all the roads were closed and she wouldn't be able attend any of her classes. Santana had talked her down again, telling her to just practice the things she had done last week and that again they would reschedule.

Around three Rachel had called again in another panic, ranting that she desperately needed her internet to finish the essay she was writing for her Spanish class due the next week. Yet again Santana had calmed her down, telling her that the power was sure to return before the weekend was over and that she would personally come over and help her finish it.

This pattern continued for the rest of the day with Rachel flying into a panic and Santana calming the girl down. Everything had seemed to be going okay for a few hours until around eight when Santana was lounging in front of the fireplace to keep warm and her mind suddenly flew to the tiny Diva in a panic.

She knew that A. the Diva's fathers were out of town, B. her girlfriend's body had absolutely no ability to keep her warm, and C. the girl could not make a fire to save her life. Quickly she pulled out her cellphone and realized that the raging snowstorm had knocked out her cellphone service. Glancing around her house she realized that it was almost pitch black and she was instantly reminded of Rachel's intense fear of the dark.

So back to where we were, this is how one Santana Lopez found herself trudging across the road to Noah Puckerman's house and stealing the brand new Snow Mobile that the boy had just purchased with the money he had been saving up for almost two years.

As she shot through the furious blizzard she questioned whether this was the craziest thing or the most badass thing she had ever done. Upon further consideration she decided that yah fucking white-knighting it on a stolen Snow Mobile to go and save her girlfriend from freezing to death was definitely badass.

And yes a LARGE part of Santana Lopez was doing this because she was genuinely worried for the tiny brunette, but there was at least a tiny part of her that was hoping this grand gesture would at least her some under the shirt action. What? So sue her for wanting to get it on with her incredibly gorgeous girlfriend.

Her face had just began to go numb from the biting cold when suddenly the snow began falling thicker and harder, nearly whiting out the Latina's vision. She had never been so thankful for the Berry Men choosing to paint their house red as she was the moment it came into her view at the end of the street.

Standing up on the snow mobile she leaned forwards and tightened her grip on the gas as she flew down the road towards the beacon of bright red. She thanked god as she neared the house that Hiram's car was in the shop and not Leroy's because that left an empty spot in the driveway that had a cover on it, an addition added when Rachel had been gifted her Prius for her birthday.

Quickly she slid into the spot and cut the engine. As fast as she could she pulled the cover out of the under-seat compartment and wrapped the snow mobile in it before turning around and tramping through the knee deep snow. She didn't even bother to knock because she doubted Rachel would hear it over the roaring wind and just jumped up to grab the spare key out from behind the front porch light.

Quickly she slammed the key into the lock and threw herself inside, only glancing once more outside as the snow began to come down in sheets instead of individual pieces. Shutting the door quickly she locked it up and let her body relax for a second. From her place at the door she could see the faint glow of a light coming from the living room and she shucked off her snow boots as she made her way towards it.

Rachel had indeed not heard anything from her place on the couch and Santana let out a yelp when she took in the tiny Diva's appearance. The girl had what looked to be every blanket in the house wrapped around her and her breath was coming out in purely white puffs. Even from across the room Santana could make out the sound of her teeth chattering away and she nearly tripped over her own feet running towards the Diva when she realized the girl was crying hard.

Rachel let out a surprised yelp as Santana's body flung itself around hers and her tiny arms tried to snake out from underneath the blankets to embrace the Latina. "No keep them under there," Santana said quickly as she wrapped the blankets tighter around the girl and pulled off her parka to add to the warmth.

"I'm c-cold San," Rachel whimpered pitifully looking at her girlfriend.

"I know you are baby I'm going to get you warm okay," Santana said as she grabbed the flashlight sitting on the couch and headed over to the darkened fireplace. Within seconds the Latina had expertly stacked a few pieces of wood in the middle of the fireplace and was stripping off bark from a few other pieces to stick in the middle. "Baby where are your matches?" Santana asked walking over the girl and kneeling down in front of her, trying to ignore her own bodies shaking.

"I think th-there are s-some in the k-kitchen," Rachel whimpered burrowing further into the blankets.

"I'll be right back Baby," Santana said kissing the girl's forehead and running out of the room. Frantically she searched through all of the drawers until she located a box of kitchen matches and quickly ran back into the living room.

Skidding to the floor in front of the fire the Latina quickly struck one and shoved it into the kindling, smiling widely when it quickly caught on the dry timber. Reaching next to her she grabbed a few small sticks and broke them up adding them to the fire. She nearly gave a cheer when the logs over the small fire began to smolder and she quickly grabbed a quick start fire log and tossed it in as well, this time actually cheering when the fire caught and her face became undoubtedly warm. Reaching up Santana grabbed the fire guard and slammed it down into place so nothing could roll out and send the whole house up in flames.

The fire was burning brightly within a few minutes and Santana quickly turned around and headed to her girlfriend who even through her shaking was staring at the Latina in awe. Santana snaked her arms into the blankets and pulled Rachel and the whole mess of covers her arms. Rachel's arms quickly flew out from under the blankets and wrapped around the Latina's neck, sighing happily through her chattering teeth. Santana turned on the spot and quickly marched them over to the fire, setting the girl down gently in front of the now roaring fire.

Quickly Santana pulled some of the blankets off of the girl and then nestled down next to her, wrapping her own toned arms around the girl before pulling the other blankets back around them. Rachel instantly burrowed into Santana's side for all she was worth, her body trembling from the few seconds the blankets had been removed. Santana instantly went to work rubbing her hands over every single inch of Rachel that she could reach, desperately trying to get the tiny girl warm.

They laid like that for close to five minutes until finally Rachel's shivering began to abate and her teeth stopped chattering. Convinced that her girlfriend wasn't going to turn into a Berry flavored icicle any time soon (though also wondering what that would taste like) the Latina pulled back far enough from the girl to look into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Better?" She asked kissing the girl on the forehead warmed by the fire.

"Much," Rachel hummed. "Why...how did you even get here Tana?" Rachel asked, suddenly becoming aware that her girlfriend had obviously braved the blizzard to come to her aid.

"Oh…um…I was sitting at home by the fire and I just realized that you were like home alone and probably freezing…so I came," Santana said, her tan skin flushing a bit.

"But how did you get here San? All the roads are closed?"

"Oh I…I kinda stole Puckerman's snow mobile and before you say anything I would do it again cause you're tiny Rachel, and it's like really freaking cold, and I know you're afraid of the dark, and damnit I love you so just remember that when you start yelling," Santana said sheepishly, preparing herself for a lecture.

Instead she was pleasantly surprised when Rachel lurched forwards and connected their lips passionately. She let out a desperately pathetic mewl at the feeling of the tiny brunettes hands running up her abdomen and her body instantly began trembling with want. As their tongues came into play Santana prepared herself for their usual fight for dominance but was again pleasantly surprised when Rachel instantly submitted to her. Santana laid a cautious hand on the girl's stomach and began drawing her hands up until they grazed the bottom of the girl's perky breasts.

She tore her hand away when Rachel grabbed a hold of it and broke the kiss. "I'm sorry Baby I didn't mean to push you," she sputtered apologetically.

"That's not why I grabbed your hand," Rachel said quickly as she found the Latina's hand again. "I just wanted you to go under my shirt," she said quickly as she pushed it underneath her shirt and then up underneath her bra.

Santana felt the breath rush out of her body at the feeling of Rachel's stiff nipple in the palm of her hand and she let out a groan at the flush of wetness she felt between her own legs. "Are you sure?" She said quickly, keeping her hand still.

"You don't even realize what you just said do you?" Rachel said as she began to lick and suck on the Latina's exposed neck.

"Um…the apology or making sure you're sure?" Santana asked as her eyes rolled back into her head at the feeling of Rachel's teeth nipping at her pulse point.

"Further back," Rachel said as she bit down especially hard on the Latina's neck and rolled her chest forwards into the girl's hand, desperate for some friction.

Quickly Santana started to run through the last five minutes trying to figure out what the hell her girlfriend was talking about. Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks and her body froze in place. "Figured it out didn't you," Rachel purred smugly.

"I…I…" Santana managed to stutter out.

"Did you mean it San?" Rachel asked, leaning up a bit to look into her girlfriend's sharp eyes. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," Santana said swallowing the lump in the throat.

"And did you just commit grand theft snow mobile to brave the worst blizzard in state history just to come here because you were worried about me?"

"Yes," Santana answered, her face once more flushing with embarrassment at being so sappy.

"Then for the love of Broadway make love to me," Rachel growled as she reattached herself to Santana's neck.

As soon as those words traveled up Rachel's throat and out her delectable mouth Santana Lopez felt like she had just won the lottery. Because yah, Rachel Berry growling for you take her virginity was amazing…scratch that it was epic. It was probably the best thing in the history of best things to tell the truth.

Quickly Santana went to work rolling her hand over the nipple under palm, groaning at the stiffness she found. Rachel let out a groan as she started kicking the blankets off of them and Santana instantly sat up and threw them off in a lump, as both of their bodies were already beginning to sweat lightly.

Straddling the tiny girl's waist Santana leant over and pushed up her shirt and bra before taking one of the girl's dusky nipples in her mouth and rolling her tongue around it. A million fireworks went off behind her eyes at the sensation of Rachel bucking her hips under her and Santana pulled the girl into a sitting position so she could pull her shirt and bra off. As she leant down, Rachel reached forwards and pulled the Latina's shirt and bra swiftly off her head and tossed it behind them.

Both girl's eyes were large with anticipation as they took in the sight of each other topless for the first time. Santana's breath hitched as Rachel ran a hand up her toned abdomen and slipped it over one of the girl's full breasts. "You're so beautiful," Rachel murmured in awe as she cupped the girl's mound, running a thumb over a dark nipple lightly.

"Jesus Christ," Santana moaned throwing her head back. She had been touched there before by a good number of people, but it had never felt as amazing as it did when Rachel was touching her.

"Good?" Rachel asked slightly nervously as she bit her bottom lip.

"Amazing," Santana groaned looking down at the girl and frowning when she realized that Rachel had slipped her unused hand over her own chest, effectively hiding her breasts from Santana. "Hey what's this?" She asked gently as she grabbed the girl's hand and guided it away from her chest.

"You're just so…so amazing…and I'm just not…," Rachel said turning her head away from the Latina and staring into the fire.

"Oh baby," Santana said running a hand up the Diva's neck and turning her head until they made eye contact. "You're so beautiful you take my breath away Rachel…don't you know that?" She asked, her eyes shimmering at the thought of this amazing girl underneath her not feeling every bit beautiful as she was.

"Sometimes I do…when I'm with you…I know I'm not really all that pretty, but you make me feel it," Rachel said, her eyes breaking contact with the Latina and looking away.

"Rachel, baby," Santana sighed moving the girl's face again until she met her eyes. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, not just sometimes; all the time. And I want to spend the rest of my life making you believe that," Santana murmured as she leant over and kissed the girl softly on the on the forehead. Rachel whimpered as the Latina move her lips slowly across the girl's face, placing feather light kisses on every inch of tanned skin before reconnecting their lips softly. As Rachel tried to deepen the kiss Santana forced herself to break away and start kissing down the girl's body slowly.

Every time Santana's fiery lips left Rachel's body she shivered slightly, this time not from the cold but from the anticipation of what was to come. As Santana reached Rachel's breasts she bit down lightly on the girl's right nipple, causing the girl to let out a low moan. Santana continued to rub and pinch at the dusky nipples as she continued lowering herself down the girl's toned body, making sure to pay attention to the girl's sensitive navel and causing the tiny diva to start keening and pressing her hips up into the Latina.

Smiling broadly Santana pressed a kiss to the girl's center through her flimsy yoga pants and let out a guttural groan when the smell of her girlfriend flooded her senses. The thick feminine smell of the Diva made Santana both weak and strong, both clear of mind and dizzy. It was exotic and rich and utterly unique and unlike anything she had ever smelt before. As she hooked her fingers under the girl's hemline she stilled and looked down at Rachel one more time for any sign that the girl didn't want this. Rachel nodded once as she writhed in place, desperate for the Latina to be where she needed her.

After shucking her own jeans and underwear the Latina smoothly pulled down the girl's pants and boy shorts and sat them gingerly to the side before looking back at Rachel. If the sight of Rachel's bare chest had stopped Santana from breathing, the sight of Rachel completely exposed and submissive beneath her stopped the Latina's heart for a few beats. The diva was utterly magnificent in her want, her chest heaving as she panted into the air. Chocolate eyes looked up at her and Santana could see the fire flickering in them wildly, drawing the Latina in like a magnet.

Santana leant down over the brunette and captured her mouth almost roughly in her desperate need to consume the petite brunette. Sliding to the girl's side the Latina bent her knee and slipped a toned leg in between the girl's forcing her thighs to open up. A narrow line of curly brown hair led down to her center and Santana let out a groan at how wet the Diva had become. The girl's sex was a painful red color already and her clit had come completely out of it's hood, searching for some kind of friction.

"Is that all for me baby," Santana whispered in awe as she placed a hand atop the girl's taunt abdomen, purring as the muscles strained under fingers.

"All for you," Rachel moaned out, her entire body shuddering just from the feeling of Santana massaging her stomach.

"I love you Rachel," Santana said hotly into the girl's ear as her hand began sliding downwards slowly, savoring and memorizing every inch of skin it touched.

"I love you too Santana so much," Rachel gasped out as Santana's fingers slipped in between her wet folds, causing both girls to moan at the sensation.

Santana locked her gaze with eyes blackened with lust and she felt her heart skip a beat at the look of complete adoration and trust she saw in them. Rachel's entire body became to hum with pleasure and want and need as Santana's fingers caressed lower, slowly dragging a nail across the girl's aching clit, and sending a tiny hand slipping up the Latina's back to dig tiny crescents into her tanned back. "Oh oh fuck," Rachel moaned as her hips began to twist and push against the fingers slowly moving against her.

Santana's own center coiled up at the sound of Rachel cussing beneath her for the first time and she lowered herself next to the girl's ear, breathing hotly out and sending shivers up the girl's spine. "I love you so much beautiful. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'll always protect you and keep you safe I promise, come what may," she murmured, singing the last part out lightly from Moulin Rouge and causing Rachel's body to buck in appreciation.

Slowly she began to draw tight circles around the girl's clit, causing her tiny body to shake and shudder beneath her and release her breath in light pants. "I want to be with you forever. When you move to New York, when you take Broadway, when you receive all the rewards you deserve," Santana said, concentrating on her voice as her eyes soaked up the sight of a completely unreserved Rachel.

"I want to be your everything Rachel. When we finish college I'm going to ask you to marry me. We're going to go to Tiffany's and pick out whichever ring you want, just like in all those fairy tale movies you like, because you're my princess Love." Underneath her Rachel's body was beginning to thrash, her fingers clawing and grasping for whatever they could find purchase on: the blankets beneath them, raven black hair, smooth tan skin, just anything that could her from floating away with please.

"Oh god Santana mooorrreee," Rachel moaned out as her head rolled back and her eyes slammed shut.

"I love you so much baby," Santana said as she slowly slipped a finger into the girl's hole and groaned at the tight wetness surrounding it. Slowly she moved it in and out and added a second finger stilling both of them and causing Rachel to let out a hiss of pain and her face to scrunch up.

"I'll never be ashamed of you Rachel. I'll never let anyone hurt you or make you feel less than the amazing person you are. I promise that I'll be your strength when you feel like your world is closing in on you," Santana promised as she began to slowly pump both of her fingers in and out, sighing when Rachel's face began to relax and she started to let out almost sinfully good whimpers.

"God Rachel you are everything I ever wanted and I swear that I will always be here for you. Can you imagine it Rachel? Can you imagine our children? They'll be so perfect because they will have a part of you in them," Santana said, continuing to talk in a slow husky voice. Underneath her she could feel Rachel shake and shudder as she ground her hips down, desperate for release. Santana kissed the girl's temple lightly as she began to curl and twist her fingers inside of the girl, searching for that slightly different textured patch of skin that would send Rachel tumbling into ecstasy.

"Hmmf oh fuck San," Rachel keened as Santana curled her fingers. Rachel's eyes shot open and her jaw dropped as she desperately tried to suck in breath. Santana looked down lovingly at her girlfriend as she began to caress the tiny spot over and over again, drawing shudder after shudder out of the Diva.

"I love you so much baby, I swear if you'll let me I will spend the rest of your life proving that to you and making you feel like this every minute of ever day," Santana said hotly as she began to thrust her fingers in faster, moving in and out of her girlfriend with an almost vicious hunger and love.

"Ohohohgod," Rachel started keening as her back began to arch off the bed and her chest heaved roughly.

"Just let go Baby Girl and I'll catch you, I'll always catch you," Santana said as she pressed hard against the girl's spot and pressed her thumb down onto the girl's clit.

"Oh fuck! Santana! Ohgodohgodohgod!" Rachel wailed out as her entire body lifted off of the floor. A thick new wave of wetness coated the Latina's finger as Rachel came hard around her, the smell intense and sweet.

Santana continued to thrust her fingers in and out prolonging the orgasmic and drawing out orgasmic moans and whimpers that made the Latina's head swim and her vision blur with unbridled desire. Rachel's muscles strained and trembled and the girl shook so hard that Santana's heart skipped a beat at the feeling of absolute love and adoration she felt. Her orgasm, her sweet thick spendings, the way her eyes fluttered open and closes to reveal unfocused globes of dark chocolate that reflected the intense fire, the way her back arched and her chest heaved up and down, the way that Rachel's entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat even through less than ten feet away the worst blizzard in state history was covering Lima with it's icy cold wrath; all of it, it was all the Latina had ever wanted in her entire life.

Underneath her Rachel's body began to relax as she let out heavy breaths. Santana was panting hard and her head was dizzy as she slowly pulled her fingers out of the girl, sending a shiver of an aftershock through her entire body. Santana glanced down at her fingers that were glimmering with thick wetness. Rachel watched in awe as the Latina drew her fingers up and sucked them into her mouth, tasting her girlfriend.

Santana was in heaven. Rachel tasted amazing. She tasted like vanilla and cinnamon and a warm summer breeze that carried lavender and honeysuckle with it. It was the most amazing thing she had ever tasted and she found herself licking her fingers clean like it was the last thing she would ever eat, and honestly if it was she would die a happy woman.

After she was positive she couldn't possibly get anything more off of her fingers Santana lowered her hand to the tiny Diva's abs and ran her long fingers across the girl's abdominal muscles, savoring the way they rippled beneath her fingers. Slowly she settled down on her side and Rachel turned towards her until their legs were intertwined and they were sharing each other's breaths. With a look of tenderness and compassion that brought tears to both of their eyes, they gazed at each other in wonder, like they had just discovered the meaning of life in each others arms.

"I love you," Santana murmured as she bridged the minute gap between them and kissed the girl's plump lips softly.

"I love you to," Rachel replied as a large tear rolled down her cheek, only to be kissed away by the Latina's warm lips.

Reaching behind her Santana grabbed one of the discarded blankets and pulled one of them, cocooning them in a dark world of their own. Santana pulled the tiny girl into her body tighter than she had ever held anyone in her life until she could feel Rachel's heart beating in tune with her own against her chest.

As the blizzard blew outside and the fire roared a few feet away from them the girl's began to fall into sleep, their legs and arms and bodies tangled together, indistinguishable from each other. Santana could feel and hear their hearts beating all around them, Rachel's usually tense body completely relaxed and released, and Santana knew that the blizzard had changed their lives forever.

She loved Rachel and she knew that they would make it forever.

* * *

><p>And a very tiny part of her was doing an inzone victory dance…because seriously she thought that white-knighting it was just going to get her some under the shirt action.<p>

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes away Noah Puckerman was shivering in his bed and staring mournfully at the owner's manual to his brand new snow mobile. I mean really…he was even to distraught to spank to the thought of Rachel and Santana getting it on…fuck his life.<p> 


End file.
